Last Night On Earth
by rringabel
Summary: A memory of the Mist turned into reality.


The chilly night would have sent Piper running back inside if Jason weren't next to her. She shivered a bit, drawing closer to the son of Jupiter, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, hearing only the steady _thump-thump _of his heart and feeling her own heart flutter as she felt warm with his presence. She breathed in his familiar smell and smiled into his shirt, before pulling away. Slowly, her smile melted off her face until it was just a shadow.

"So, why'd you bring me out here?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Hey, can't I just bring my girlfriend out on a date?"

_Girlfriend. _The word made Piper smile a bit, and a giggle rose in her throat, but she quickly swallowed it back, although she still had the ridiculously goofy smile on her face. She shook her head. "Well, I mean, no. But...Since Gaea is Mother Earth and we are on solid ground and it's not really the smartest idea, I was just wondering..." she trailed off.

"Oh, trust me, it's important," the blond said, giving her a smile she immediately recognized. It was nervous, experimental, jittery... _It's like the night when he first kissed me, _Piper realized with a pang in her chest. But that memory wasn't real. She remembered the smell of him as she pressed her soft lips to his, fitting like a puzzle, but it was all fake.

"Look up, Piper," he said softly.

She turned her head to the night sky, her eyes suddenly widening. "Jason...!" she gasped, her warm brown eyes seeming to sparkle. A meteor shower shown in the sky, beautiful, just like the one where they kissed. "How did you... Why did you..." her pleasantly surprised voice stammered.

Jason gave her a shy smile. "I know you said that we kissed on the roof of the school in your Mist memories...so I wanted to recreate it, I guess. Sorry, a hill will have to do but..." He scratched the back of his head. "No! Jason, this is perfect!" she said, looking back at him, seeming to glow with joy. It was like she was taking back something that was rightfully hers - a memory she had finally placed. It felt so _right. _

Jason got off the grass, and held out his hand to the still sitting Piper. "May I have this dance?" he asked in his best polite tone, trying to stifle the smile that was creeping up on his face. Piper took his hand, but was momentarily confused. _I didn't tell him about the dancing, did i? _she thought, looking into his sky blue eyes.

_You remember the Mist more vividly than others because you can see possibilities, Piper, _her mother's voice rang out in her head, repeating the words she'd said in her dream. Piper smiled a bit. "...You may."

There was no music, really, except for the soothing sound of the night breeze and chirping crickets. That was enough for them as the two waltzed across the hill, dancing to their own rhythm. They stopped abruptly, so that Jason was facing the moon. The light shone on Piper perfectly, illuminating her and her small smile.

"What is it?" she whispered. His only reply was one word - "Beautiful," he said, repeating the first word he said when Piper was given Aphrodite's blessing. She was in a big Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, ripped jeans, and boots with no make-up on whatsoever, but it was still undeniably true. She didn't even need the moonlight.

Jason leaned down, the kiss soft and light like the one Piper remembered. She smiled a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tip-toes to get at him better. She pulled away and looked at him, unable to wipe the grin off her face. She laughed and pushed him down on the grass, and lied down next to him, resting her head on his chest.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump. _

He's real and he remembers.

"Jason?" she murmured.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I'm falling in love with you."  
"Good, because I think I love you, Piper."

Their words were carried out on the wind and would stay there forevermore, the gentle night breeze carrying a remnant of their last peaceful night off the Argo II, before the fight with Gaea, before _To storm or fire the world must fall. _And it was amazing.


End file.
